Looming Thunder
Looming Thunder is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Synopsis Dustin's teammates worry about him when he spends too much time at the track with his new friends Hunter and Blake. He finally comes to his senses, and plays a key part in defeating Lothor's latest monster - the Terramole. Plot While practicing on the track, Dustin is joined by two mysterious bikers. After the run, he meets them - Hunter and Blake Bradley. Late for training again, Dustin is attacked by Kelzacks. Shane and Tori come to the rescue on the new Tsunami Cycles. Dustin begs Cam to give him his cycle, but Cam pretends that he doesn't have one for him. He calls the Mobile Command Center, which opens up to release Dustin's Tsunami Cycle. He takes the bike and starts beating up on the Kelzacks. After the fight, Cam gives Dustin a CD with the cycle specs to look over. On Lothor's fortress, the Thunder Rangers have another altercation with Zurgane, before being sent off to plot against the Wind Rangers. The Terramole is unleashed on the city, causing seismic disturbances as he burrows underground. The Rangers morph and catch up to him, but he escapes by digging. Later on at Storm Chargers, Dustin introduces Blake and Hunter to the other Rangers. Shane chews out Dustin for being irresponsible, and criticizes his choice of friends in Blake and Hunter. Dustin bails, and goes back to the track. When Terra Mole attacks again, he rushes off. In his haste, he leaves his backpack, which is taken by Blake and Hunter. He arrives at the battle just in time, and plays whack-a-mole. The team destroys Terra Mole with the Storm Striker. But he is revived and enlarged by Kapri and Marah. To keep up with his speed, the Rangers use the Storm Megazord in Lightning Mode. When that's still not enough, Cam sends them Power Sphere 2. They destroy Terramole with the Ram Hammer. Dustin takes his teammates to the track, so they can get some biking practice to master the Tsunami Cycles. Cast *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) *Glenn McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) *Grant McFarland as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe *Megan Nicol as Kelly Halloway *Grant McFarland as Lothor *Katrina Devine as Marah *Katrina Browne as Kapri *Peter Rowley as Zurgane (voice) *Bruce Hopkins as Choobo (voice) *John Leigh as Terramole (voice) Errors *Power Sphere 2 was mistakenly referred to as Power Sphere 4. Notes *Blake and Hunter make their first unmorphed appearances in this episode (although their identities as the Thunder Rangers is not initially revealed until the next episode). *Despite Blake and Hunter not being revealed as Rangers until two episodes later, it really is no secret who they are as the colors they wear and their suspicious behavior after once Dustin leaves their sight are obvious giveaways. Plus, one could easily tell that the Thunder Rangers' deepened voices are indeed Blake and Hunter's. *First appearance of the Tsunami Cycles. *Although the Thunder Rangers are seen again for the third time, they do not strike until the next episode. *The song Pressing On by Relient K can be heard playing in the background when Dustin introduces Blake and Hunter to Shane and Tori. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Episode Category:Ninja Storm